


Clumsy

by 96wsy



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Clumsy Seungyoun, Domestic Seungseok, Fluff, Happy Birthday Seungyoun, M/M, just 3 things, late night gift, seungseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96wsy/pseuds/96wsy
Summary: Recall back the moment Seungyoun embarassing himself and Wooseok always there to cheer him up.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> [Seungyoun's Birthday Gift]
> 
> — Grammatical Errror

One

"Sometimes, we have to be different and eat on the floor everyone" Seungyoun says to his fans. He is on roll, working on his live as a part of his routine and his daily activities. He loves talking to his fans, more likely reading their sweet and support comment toward him during his solo career and he never fails to show his gratitude toward the precious peoples who has been the main reason why he is able to achieve all of his achievements as of today and for who he is as of today.

For today's live he prepared a special activity which is 'Dinner with WOODZ' and ordered a box of seasoned chicken for himself while reading and replying the fans' comment out loud. One time, When someone complaining him about his blurred camera lenses, he gets up to clean it using the tip of his shirt. It's not the first time this happened but it was the first time he falls down during live.

Seungyoun acts like nothing is happening and slowly sit back on his chair. He continues eating his chicken while reading fans' commentary. "Someone fell down during live?" He grabs one piece of chicken and shoves into his mouth. "That person must be so embarrassing. Poor thing" He grimaces.

As he continues his live, he glances at the staff and his manager who is still having a hard time suppressing their laugh. Some are likely to fake their laughing face by covering it using their phone or even turning their head away from Seungyoun. "Manager, you laugh?" Seungyoun mouthed. His manager shaking his head frequently, denying Seungyoun's charges on him.

After he done eating all the chicken without leaving a leftover, it's the time to say goodbye to his fan. It was his routine to give a long speech before ending his certain live as he wishes his fans to have a good day today and ahead or cheering them up for their own work,study and activity and being thankful about them.

Seungyoun gets up from the chair and walks out from the broadcasting room and goes straight to his changing room.

"Are you going home already?" His manager asks him.

"Yes. I'll comeback to company early in the morning tomorrow for recording" Seungyoun replies briefly. He takes off the necklace and his clothes before change it to his casual fashion. He wants to go home badly as someone already waiting for him there.

Seungyoun steps into his unit with weak movement as he spots his love in the living room, who is chilling to the variety show unveils in the widescreen television.

"Hi, babe" Wooseok greets him with his usual, attractive and cute smiles that almost makes Seungyoun forgetting all his misery and worries today. Wooseok gets up from the gray couch and goes falls straight into the embrace of his boyfriend. "Are you having a good time with your fan today?" Wooseok asks.

Seungyoun sighs. How he wishes for Wooseok not to ask him that risky question but it's Wooseok's usual talk whenever they meet as the day was about to end. "Of course"

Wooseok frowns. "You sound unhappy. What's wrong?" As if he is a magician or a gifted with a sixth sense, he could see the uncertain feeling Seungyoun was showing.

"I fell down during the live" Seungyoun pouts. He may have or may not caught Wooseok chuckles after hearing that. "Baby .. are you making fun of me too?" His small voice screech in disappointment as he pouts becomes more visible to see and his whiny expression already decorated his handsome face.

Wooseok quickly raised his eyebrows, turning his face into an innocent one. "No! I'm not! Is my man okay? Did your bum-bum hurt?" Wooseok shifts his palm to Seungyoun's hip and rubs it slowly as reassuring the other.

"I was in pain. A lot" Seungyoun back to become a big whiny baby to his boyfriend. It's his rare chance to become a baby to Wooseok so he grabs this opportunity right away and slowly plants down his face in Wooseok's shoulder, sniffing the familiar flowery and fresh scents.

"Let's go treat your bum-bum so they are okay. Hmm?" Wooseok says. He means by treating is taking a shower and lay down on their bed, cuddling.

Two

Seungyoun thoughts to show his cool side by letting the director put that he can juggles the ball 300 times in his profile so he can flex it a bit on National TV shows since he will appear in verified tv program that could be watched by everyone worldwide.

Plus, Wooseok will be watching him too today as the audience and he wants his boyfriend to be proud of him.

"One .. two .. three .. four .. five .. six .. sev-"

The MC halts his speech and hides his face against the couch as he witnessed Seungyoun sudden leg-stretching while juggling the ball. Seungyoun looks straight into the camera with zero expression on his face.

"I will do it again" Seungyoun says while poking out one of his finger to plead one more chance from the MC.

After another chance was given, Seungyoun coughs a little and look straightly to the ball he was holding with his two hands. Before that, he takes off his shoes leaving him in his black socks only.

"I'm ready" Seungyoun said and start kicking the ball off his feet.

"One .. two .. thr—

The audience start to laugh in tiny while watching Seungyoun flat on the stage. Instead of showing off his juggle ability, he was showing off how flexible his body is and that is not the intention of this show. Seungyoun pouts at the laughing MC as well as the laughing audience.

"Sir .." Seungyoun calls when the MC doesn't stop laughing even a few seconds has passed.

The MC waves his hand while covering his mouth with the flash card. He is still not done laughing and it is not like he doesn't try to. "I'm sorry .. I thought I am in a comedy program"

They continue the recording with Seungyoun's vocal stabilisation and his crazy high note.

After recording, Seungyoun went back to his waiting room and changed his garments before leave. "I'm going out with Wooseok, manager~" Seungyoun informs as he grabs his black leather jacket.

"Okay, don't forget about your schedule tomorrow" His manager reminds him.

"Okay! Call me in case I forgot" Seungyoun jokes.

Seungyoun walks out from the KBS building and spots Wooseok right away outside the building. The younger insists to wait him outside even he just can wait Seungyoun in his waiting room because he is a celebrity as well and a pass as Seungyoun's favourite person.

The moment Seungyoun reaches at Wooseok. He quickly pulled the younger into a kiss. Deep and passionate one but as much as Wooseok wants to return the favour, he hold himself back and breaks their kiss causing Seungyoun to create a crease on his forehead. "Why?"

"We are outside, people might see us" Wooseok carefully massaging Seungyoun's nape, not wanting the older to sulk.

"Even if they see us, they will ask me about how hard I fell just now" Seungyoun rolls his eyes.

Wooseok purses his lips tightly and trying not to smile. Of course he saw that, the gold moment when his boyfriend fell down on national tv program. To be honest, he feels bad at first but seeing the audience trying to hold their laugh as well, Wooseok can't help himself but ends up burst into laugh.

"But your high note and your vocal is outstanding as always. I checked live comment, people were praising you and shock at how good your voice is" Wooseok comforts Seungyoun softly. His fingers moves to Seungyoun's hair, running his slender fingers through the soft locks, letting each strands poking out from between his fingers.

Seungyoun smiles by Wooseok's statement and slowly leaning down and rewards the younger a peck on his forehead. Even at the time like this, Wooseok doesn't fail to flutter him with all sorts of compliment and courage. "Let's go home"

Three

While recording for ASMR for MNET. That's where the third times it's happening.

_Q: What was your dream during child?_

Seungyoun swift his eyeball to the ceiling, searching for the answer and looks back to the camera. He whispers "A soccer player and a singer" He smiles.

Tang! Tang!

Suddenly a ball making a cameo into the studio. Seungyoun confusingly looking at the PD with a question mark on his face. "You want me to juggle the ball?"

Seungyoun sighs a little. Again. He wishes not to do this but for the sake of work and he doesn't want to disappoint people in this studio. He finally accept the challenge. Seungyoun starts to juggle the ball, it was pretty good because his counts up to 10 and the ball is still stable on his leg. At the numbers 21, the ball went out of his reach. "Ah! I didn't count. You didn't count too? Can I do it again?"

Since he asks cutely, the PD gives him another chance to juggle the ball. Seungyoun delightedly takes the ball again in hope to do better this time. He starts great and being professional as he is.

But suddenly ..

Kkung!

\---

"Seungyoun! You are home?" Wooseok asks in joyful.

"Hurmm" Seungyoun nods slowly but refusing to look Wooseok in the eyes.

"What happen today?" Wooseok brings both of his hands closer to Seungyoun's cheeks and makes the older fronting him.

"I juggle the ball again today" Seungyoun pouts before continuing. "And I hit my face with the ball"

Wooseok jolts his eyes. He pulls Seungyoun and makes him sit on the couch. He stands in front of Seungyoun and lowering his body to equal their level eyes together. "Where did it hurts?" Wooseok asks.

"Here" Seungyoun points at his forehead. Wooseok grins and plants a kiss on his forehead.

"Feel better?" Wooseok asks.

Seungyoun doesn't expect that his boyfriend will treat him this way so he grins and ask for some more. "It hits my nose bridge as well"

Without asking more, Wooseok follows where Seungyoun's finger points at. He literally has to kiss everywhere.

His forehead

His nose

His eyes

His cheeks

"Ah! My lips hurt too" Seungyoun pouts.

That's it. Seungyoun starts to act like the pain in the ass. Wooseok withdraws his face from Seungyoun as a sign to stop.

"Baby .. don't go" Seungyoun caught Wooseok's body and wrapped his arms around the slim waist and buried his face into Wooseok's clothed stomach. "You should cheer me up" he muffles.

Wooseok coos at his boyfriend's cuteness as he voluntarily back up. "Okay, look at me"

Seungyoun cheekily puckers his lips as he waiting for Wooseok's lips to meet him. Wooseok lowering his body again and slowly connecting their lips together. After a few seconds, he creates a gap between their lips but being the greedy Seungyoun is, he settles his back against the couch and gathers Wooseok on his lap. He crashes their lips once again with his mouth taking over their session.

Wooseok's arms automatically clings around Seungyoun's nape and tilting his head a bit, replying to Seungyoun's kisses with the same amount of passion and lust, giving the older an access to invade his personal space. As their kissing sound filled both of their ears, Seungyoun thrust his tongue into Wooseok's mouth, licking it verbally and not leaving any nook and cranny left untouched. With their eyes close together, they enjoy the scene to the pieces and would like to treasure every bit of the moment.

"You taste like an apple" Wooseok retorts when he initiates to pull away.

"You taste like a strawberry" Seungyoun replies. Maybe it was Wooseok's lip balm. Seungyoun always tells Wooseok that his lip doesn't need a lip balm since it's naturally pink and plump.

"Are you okay now?" Wooseok lays his head on Seungyoun's buff chest that he secretly makes it as his pillow.

"Hmm much better" Seungyoun sniffs into Wooseok's scenter hair and breathing slowly. It's still evening and he still has something to do at work but Wooseok's warmness hold him back from going to his studio as the younger shamelessly snuggles in his arms.

"Maybe you should do something else to show off your talent, baby" He carefully says. "Or you should practice more since it's been awhile you play soccer"

"I was thinking that I should practice more" Seungyoun agrees. He has a few celebrities friends who plays soccer too and he was planning to ask them in their free time.

"Just do whatever you like as long as you are having fun. Not everything you should take it seriously" Wooseok looks at Seungyoun while smiling.

"Thank you, love" Seungyoun wishes and planting a small peck on Wooseok's forehead.

"Come on, I want to taste the apple some more" Wooseok playfully says and pulling Seungyoun for another kiss.


End file.
